The ultimate Evil
by Phantom0805
Summary: The Titans Face a foe like no other. Chapter 2 now up please read and review.
1. The Start

The Ultimate Evil

Chpt1 A new Foe

The alarm in the tower went off with a loud blare. Robin entered the living room closely followed by Starfire with Beastboy and Raven behind her and Cyborg bringing up the rear. "Who is it?" Cyborg asked. "I'm not sure" Robin replied. In answer to the question a man with brown hair and hazel eyes appeared on the screen. None of the titans had ever met this man. "Who are you?" Robin asked.

"If you guys want to know who I am so badly come down here and find out" he said. The transmission ended and the screen went blank. Soon all of the titans were in the city. The street they were no was deserted and with good reason. The ground was badly damaged badly damaged cars were everywhere and some nearby buildings had sustained heavy damage.

"Where is this evil man?" starfire asked. In response to her question a jet of what hit her squarely in the back and sent her pelting into the ground scattering bits of earth everywhere. The 4 other titans whipped around and looking up saw the man from the transmission on top of a building.

" Titans go!" Robin shouted. He tossed an electric disk at the man but with a blast of fire from his hand he blew the disk up in midair. Beastboy turned into a pterodactyl and flew towards the man but he sent a jet of air at Beastboy. The jet of air sent Beastboy into a nearby building and right through the wall.

"Azaroth Metrion Zinthos" Raven shouted and a glowing black light engulfed an empty bus nearby. Raven hurled the bus at the man but with one punch the man sent the bus right back at her. The back of the bus hit Raven and sent her and the bus into a nearby building. Cyborg shot a sonic blast at the man who made a firewall appear in front of him. The sonic blast hit the fire wall resulting in a smoky explosion. The man hit Cyborg and sent him flying up into the air. Flying really fast the man sent Cyborg crashing into the ground with such force that it almost destroyed the entire street. Then the man floated down to the ground to face Robin. " Who are you?" Robin asked pulling out his metal staff. " My name is Scott" he said smiling. He knew he was in for a very good fight.

To be continued…

Well what do you think of my first fanfic please post your reviews. If enough people ask I will post chapter 2. If not oh well.


	2. Chapter 2 Robin vs Scott

The Ultimate Evil

Chapter 2: Robin Vs Scott

Robin ran at Scott with his staff in his hand. As if from nowhere Scott drew out a sword. Robin attempted to sweep him with his left foot. Scott jumped above it and brought his sword down towards Robin. If Robin tried to block it with his staff then his staff would be snapped clean in two. Robin jumped backwards and Scott's sword merely left a long deep gash in the ground. Scott shot a blast of fire out of his sword towards Robin. Robin threw his electric disk at it and they collided midway. The explosion that followed was small but Robin had stopped the flames from reaching him. Robin threw another disk at Scott but Scott merely jumped out of the way and the disk hit the building behind him. Scott sent a jet of water out of his sword at Robin. Robin spun his staff really fast in front of him so it seemed as if water flew everywhere but at Robin. Scott realized that the water could not get past Robin's staff so he stopped shooting it. As soon as the water stopped Robin threw his rang at Scott but he ducked. As the rang flew back at Scott he turned around with his sword and with one slash he cut the rang in two. Scott pointed his sword at Robin and this time he sent a blast of lightning at Robin. Robin managed to jump aside just in time to avoid the blast. Scott sent another blast of lightning at Robin. This time Robin was not so lucky this time. The blast caught him full in the chest and sent him flying through a nearby glass shop window sending glass everywhere. Robin stood up slightly so Scott would not see him. He then placed his staff firmly on the ground. He waited until Scott was close enough. He pushed himself up and forward so his feet made contact with Scott's chest. He went flying backwards and he was taken by surprise he dropped his sword. He smashed into a building sending debree everywhere. Robin through an electric disk at Scott and this time it hit its mark. A searing explosion crumbled more of the building around Scott. Robin stood still for a moment and looked at the pile of rubble on top of Scott. The rubble shook and Scott burst out of the rubble. He raised his right hand towards his sword and it flew into his hand. They ran towards each other their weapons colliding sending sparks everywhere. Scott swung his sword down but Robin shifted his sword so it blocked Scott's sword. Robin pushed his sword back and swung his staff at his head. Scott easily blocked it and pushed hard against Robin's weapon. Scott shifted his sword so it was pointing at Robin's face. Robin could see the flames starting to form on his blade. At the last second Robin forced his blade upward so the flames shot harmlessly into the air. They pushed each other backwards and faced each other. "Why are you doing this" asked Robin.

"I'll tell you why. Not too long ago I stumbled upon a cave deep within the woods. Within that cave was this sword in a stone. I grasped the sword by the handle and pulled it out. I immediately felt power surge through my veins. I was gifted and cursed as well. Within the great power an evil spirit was their. So I had two choices either I lose the powers and spirit or keep the spirit and power. So I chose to keep the power of the elements and the evil spirits. So I became evil." Said Scott.

"Well you aren't going to be evil me and my team will stop you here" Robin said.

"We shall see" said Scott. He sent a jet of wind at Robin this time. Robin dodged it and was glad he did because it shredded a trash can nearby. Scott sent another jet of wind at Robin which he dodged. Scott sent a third jet of wind at Robin which Robin dodged just in time. "Very good Robin but lets see how you deal with this" Scott said. A pillar of earth raised a car behind Robin and sent it at Robin. The car and Robin went flying onto the roof above Scott. Scott smirked and said "No one can beat me" He looked up just in time to see the car come crashing down on him. Robin jumped on the car and ricocheted off of it. He threw an electric disk at it causing it to explode. The force of the explosion sent Robin back several feet. The sound of the explosion echoed loudly as it destroyed everything around the car. The other Titans had recovered and came over to stand next to Robin. "It's over" said Cyborg.

"I'm glad it's over he was just too evil to stay alive" said Raven. They all turned around and started to walk away. They all stopped when they heard a crackling noise. They all turned around to see a blast of lightning erupt from under the car sending its remains everywhere. Scott stood on the spot looking winded but otherwise okay. "It's not over Titans not yet" he said raising his sword.

"Your lucky man but this time it's five against one" Said Cyborg.

"Bring it on" Said Scott laughing.

How did you like Chapter 2 please read and review. Warning Chapter 3 will contain slight Raven x Beast boy slight Starfire x Robin and a surprise at the end.


End file.
